segundaguerramundialfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Wilhelm Canaris
|Serviço = Kaiserliche Marine Reichsmarine Abwehr |patente = Almirante |Tempo de Serviço = 1905 – 1944 |Unidades = |Batalhas/Guerras = Segunda Guerra Mundial |Condecorações = Cruz Germânica em Prata }} Wilhelm Franz Canaris (1 de Janeiro 1887 – 9 de Abril 1945) foi um almirante alemão, líder dos serviços de espionagem militar (a Abwehr) de 1935 a 1944. Foi também uma das figuras da Resistência Alemã (Widerstand) ao regime nazi de Adolf Hitler e um dos envolvidos no atentado de 20 de Julho. Primeiros Anos Canaris nasceu no início de 1887, na vila de Aplerbeck, localizada na Vestfália, perto de Dortmund. O seus pais foram Karl Canaris, um industrial abastado, e Auguste Popp. Enquanto jovem, Canaris recebeu uma educação cuidada, que lhe permitiu dominar com fluência quatro línguas, incluindo inglês e castelhano. Em 1905, aos dezessete anos, alistou-se na Marinha Imperial Alemã, inspirado pela figura de Constantine Kanaris, um almirante e político grego que se distinguiu na luta pela independência do seu país. A sua família acreditava estar, de alguma forma, relacionada com o almirante e somente em 1938 é que Canaris descobriu que a sua ascendência era de origem italiana. No início da Primeira Guerra Mundial, Canaris foi destacado para o SMS Dresden como Segundo Piloto. O navio participou, logo em Dezembro de 1914, na batalha das Ilhas Falkland e graças ao heroísmo do Almirante Graf Spee, em liderar um combate perdido contra à Royal Navy britânica, o Dresden, que estava bem atrás em relação aos demais navios da frota, consegue fugir em direção ao pacífico e refugiar-se por algum tempo nas costas chilenas.Em Março de 1915 a sua tripulação foi capturada mas Canaris consegue fugir e regressar em Agosto, com a ajuda do seu domínio do castelhano e de comerciantes alemães. De volta ao serviço activo, Canaris foi destacado para Espanha, onde desempenhou funções de coordenação de espionagem e intercepção de mensagens inimigas. Mais tarde adquiriu um comando de submarino e destacou-se pela sua eficácia, sendo responsável pelo naufrágio de 18 navios britânicos. No final da guerra, Canaris encontrava-se já na lista negra do MI6. Entre as guerras Canaris permaneceu na Marinha depois do final da Primeira Grande Guerra, atingindo o grau de Capitão em 1931. Durante este período aprofundou o seu interesse na área da informação e contra-informação e envolveu-se na política alemã, embora nunca se tenha alistado no Partido Nazi. Em 1935, já depois da subida ao poder de Adolf Hitler, Canaris foi promovido à liderança da Abwehr e ao posto de contra-almirante. A sua primeira tarefa foi organizar uma rede de espiões em Espanha, no prelúdio da guerra civil. O seu trabalho foi bem sucedido e as informações recolhidas pelos seus homens influenciaram Hitler a aliar-se a Franco. A sua carreira militar e política progrediu ao mesmo tempo que a situação política se deteriorava na Europa. Em 1938, Canaris começou a desiludir-se com a ideologia nazi e a agressividade latente de Hitler para com o resto do continente, assim como muitos outros oficiais da Wehrmacht que mais tarde integraram a resistência alemã. Para este núcleo, Hitler era visto como um lunático perigoso para a grandiosidade e estatuto da Alemanha e os membros do Partido Nazi eram desprezados pelas tácticas de repressão criminosa. Canaris passou logo à acção e esteve envolvidos na organização de dois planos para assassinar Hitler, em 1938 e em 1939, nunca concretizados. Um dos seus aliados nesta fase foi o futuro marechal Paul von Kleist, que visitou Londres em segredo para conversações com membros do MI6. A ideia dos dissidentes, liderados por Canaris, era que se Hitler invadisse a Áustria, o Reino Unido iria declarar guerra à Alemanha. No entanto, concretizado o Anschluss, o primeiro-ministro britânico Neville Chamberlain decidiu-se por mais uma tentativa diplomática para apaziguar o expansionismo nazi. O resultado foi o acordo de Munique. A guerra foi adiada e Hitler ficou com uma auto-confiança renovada para prosseguir com os seus planos. Canaris ficou extremamente desiludido com a postura passiva dos britânicos, mas, face aos sucessos políticos de Hitler, decidiu-se por uma atitude discreta. Os contactos com o MI6, no entanto, continuaram. De inimigo número um, Canaris passara a aliado da causa anti-Nazi. Segunda Guerra Mundial No início da Segunda Guerra Mundial, Canaris deslocou-se à frente leste, na Polónia, na qualidade de chefe dos serviços de informação militar. Durante a visita testemunhou muitos crimes de guerra cometidas pela SS sobre as populações locais, nomeadamente contra a comunidade judaica. As suas funções requeriam que tomasse notas e elaborasse um relatório para Hitler sobre o andamento da guerra. Canaris cumpriu a obrigação, mas ficou revoltado contra as atrocidades a que assistiu. O relatório foi entregue ao Führer porém uma segunda via foi enviada para Londres, o que demonstra o continuar da relação secreta entre Canaris e os serviços secretos britânicos, mesmo depois do início das hostilidades entre ambos os países. Ao longo dos anos seguintes, Canaris manteve uma vida dupla, mostrando-se como um líder dedicado à causa de Hitler por um lado, enquanto que por outro conspirava a sua queda com os britânicos e outros dissidentes da Wehrmacht. De acordo com a sua função de líder da Abwehr, Canaris recolheu informações importantes para o desenrolar da guerra, através da sua rede de espiões e, por diversas vezes, através dos seus contactos britânicos. Uma das informações que recolheu via MI6 foi o plano detalhado das disposições defensivas russas, nos meses que antecederam a Operação Barbarossa. O dossier foi bem recebido por Hitler mas provocou a suspeita de Heinrich Himmler (líder da SS - Schutzstaffel) e Reinhard Heydrich (líder do Sicherheitsdienst), quanto à verdadeira origem das informações. Canaris passou a estar sobre suspeita, principalmente devido às suas viagens frequentes ao Sul de Espanha, onde provavelmente se encontrava com agentes britânicos de Gibraltar. Em 1942, a relação institucional de Canaris e Heydrich (seu antigo protegido na Kriegsmarine) detriorou-se devido a um incidente na República Checa, relacionado com a captura de Paul Thümmel, um agente britânico, pela Gestapo. Canaris interferiu com a prisão, e execução certa do homem, alegando que, na realidade, Thümmel era um agente duplo ao serviço da Abwehr. A sua explicação passou, mas as suspeitas de Heydrich acumularam-se até à sua própria morte, num atentado realizado em Junho de 1942. É possível que o assassinato de Heydrich tenha sido organizado pelo MI6, de modo a proteger a posição de Canaris. Após muita insistência da parte de Himmler, e apesar da falta de provas directas, Hitler foi finalmente convencido a demitir Canaris em Fevereiro de 1944. A liderança da Abwehr passou para Walter Schellenberg, com fortes ligações ao Sicherheitsdienst, e Canaris foi colocado em prisão domiciliária, por suspeitas de conspiração. Queda e legado Canaris encontrava-se ainda em prisão domiciliária quando ocorreu o atentado de 20 de Julho de 1944 contra a vida de Hitler. A sua situação ilibava-o de responsabilidade directa, mas após a prisão, tortura e interrogatório de vários envolvidos, Hitler e Himmler ficaram com provas que Canaris estava pelo menos moralmente de acordo com o sucedido. A sua prisão apertou-se, mas Canaris foi poupado a um tribunal marcial imediato: por um lado Hitler tinha a esperança que Canaris denunciasse mais conspiradores, por outro Himmler esperava usar os contactos britânicos de Canaris para salvar a sua posição após o final da guerra. Quando se tornou claro que Canaris não ia colaborar com nenhum dos planos, tornou-se dispensável. O julgamento foi sumário e a condenação à morte inevitável. Canaris foi executado por estrangulamento a 9 de Abril de 1945 no campo de concentração de Flossenbürg, poucas semanas antes do suicídio de Hitler e do final da guerra. A coragem de Canaris na oposição a Hitler veio a público no fim da guerra, através de declarações de vários dos seus antigos colaboradores nos julgamentos de Nuremberga e de Stewart Menzies, líder do MI6. Foi também depois do fim da guerra que se descobriu que Canaris utilizou a sua posição para salvar a vida de muitos judeus, concedendo-lhes treino em espionagem e depois arranjando-lhes "missões" em países neutros. De entre as personalidades que saíram da Alemanha neste esquema contam-se Menachem Mendel Schneerson e Joseph Isaac Schneersohn. * Bodyguard of Lies, by Anthony Cave Brown, 1975. * C: The Secret Life of Sir Stewart Graham Menzies, Spymaster to Winston Churchill, by Anthony Cave Brown, 1987, Macmillan Publishing, New York, ISBN 0025173901. * Hitlers Krieger, by Guido Knopp, 2000, Goldman Verlag, ISBN 3-442-15045-0. * Hitler's Spy Chief: The Wilhelm Canaris Mystery, by Richard Bassett, 2005, Cassell. * Almirante Canaris - misterioso espião de Hitler, ISBN 9788520920077, 2005, É Realizações Editora. * Wilhelm Canaris, A Photo Chronology * Canaris.dk site dedicado a Canaris * [http://www.jewishvirtuallibrary.org/jsource/Holocaust/canaris.html Admiral Wilhelm Canaris] Categoria:Militares da Alemanha Categoria:Espiões da Alemanha Categoria:Resistência alemã Categoria:Pessoas da Segunda Guerra Mundial (Alemanha) Categoria:Recebedores da Cruz Germânica em Prata thumb